


ten more minutes

by poodleyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Slice of Life, Tickling, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poodleyeol/pseuds/poodleyeol
Summary: Chanyeol’s got things to do, but Sehun just wants a little more time to cuddle together





	ten more minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chanse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanse/gifts).



> a/n: um so i wrote this for chanse because she’s always writing us fics on twitter and i lowkey promised her i’d write her a fic back one day, and i lowkey promised it would be about chanhun cuddling, and then i got this idea like a week later ^^ it’s very plotless but i hope you guys find it as cute as i do beCAUSE IM DYING OMG CHANHUN TICKLING AND CUDDLING IN BED AHHH.

 

 

 

“Noooo, don’t make me get up.”

 

Sehun clings onto Chanyeol’s body tighter as he whines into his neck, his warm breath tickling his skin and making Chanyeol squirm deeper into the pillow.

 

It’s the first free afternoon they’ve had in about two weeks. University let everyone out early today, and Chanyeol’s not rostered on at the convenience store until eight for the night shift. He intended to use the few spare hours spitting out his essay, which is less than a week from being due and stressing him out to no end, but Sehun pulled him straight into bed the moment they got home, insisting on spending a few minutes cuddling first.

 

That was about an hour ago.

 

"C'mon Sehun," Chanyeol sighs, tugging lightly on Sehun's dark hair and pulling his head up towards him. "It's not like we can lie here forever."

 

Sehun meets his gaze with a frown and pouts out his bottom lip. "Yes, we can."

 

"Don't you have an exam you need to study for?" Chanyeol raises his brow at Sehun, who only responds by blinking dumbfoundedly.

 

"What exam?" He asks innocently, tilting his head to the side as his eyes widen.

 

"The one that's only five days away?"

 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sehun twists in Chanyeol's arms, trying to conceal his guilty face into the wrinkled sheets before Chanyeol catches his chin in his hand.

 

"Sehun," Chanyeol groans. "We can't keep putting off our work like this."

 

"Just ten more minutes!" Sehun exclaims, hauling himself up on top of Chanyeol in an effort to keep him from moving. " _ Please  _ please please plea-"

 

"Ahhh, alright!" he reasons, trying to push the heavy deadweight of Sehun’s body off his lungs. "Just ten minutes."

 

They eventually settle into a position where Chanyeol can manage to breathe, with Sehun’s head resting on his bare chest and his soft skin pressed to Chanyeol’s - no shirts in bed is one of the apartment rules, courtesy of Sehun. He takes a quick glance at their bedside clock before sinking into the mattress, attempting to relax as Sehun’s back rises and falls softly against his hand, as he strokes lazily over Chanyeol’s sides, the afternoon sun bright against his pale skin.

 

As difficult as it is sometimes, Chanyeol loves Sehun like this, needy and sooky, clinging and following him around everywhere - even the bathroom - like a house cat. Outside he's always overflowing with confidence and charisma, but alone in their crummy apartment is the place Sehun lets himself be vulnerable, especially in the safety of their bed, wrapped up in their worn sheets and their quilt, stained from having too many late night snacks.

 

Chanyeol has days like this, too, winding his legs tightly around Sehun’s to stop him leaving, tangling their limbs together in an inescapable puzzle. The feeling of Sehun taking care of him is addictive, hours can go by but Chanyeol still feels unsatiated, like he always needs more.

 

But someone’s always got to be the responsible one, and the essay looming in his mind is doing a pretty good job of keeping Chanyeol in that role.

 

Over the top of Sehun’s soft breaths, the only other noise Chanyeol hears is the quiet tick of their clock, the sound of minutes going by as Sehun’s hands lightly rub at his waist, almost soothing the stress bubbling away at Chanyeol's gut.

 

He guesses he deserves a little more peace, because once he gets out of bed, Chanyeol will be up and about until the end of his shift at 5AM, giving him about three hours to get home and sleep before rushing to his first lecture. He closes his eyes, finally letting himself enjoy his last moments of rest for the day.

 

The mattress rocks slightly as Sehun adjusts himself, and Chanyeol realises a second too late that Sehun's hands have stopped moving, adrenaline rushing through his system to prepare himself for the attack he's about to get.

 

“Sehun… Don’t-!”

 

Fingers dig into Chanyeol's sides over and over, making his body squirm and spasm from the terrible sensation, giggles pouring out of his mouth uncontrollably. Sehun sits up to straddle him, his tickling becoming more powerful as he goes in for Chanyeol's underarms, fighting against any of his attempts to escape.

 

"Sehun-! No more!" Chanyeol yells through gasps and laughter. "I- can't breathe-!"

 

Sehun gives in, stopping his barrage but keeping his hands threatening close to Chanyeol's sensitive tummy as he watches him calm down, a huge, satisfied grin plastered on his face.

 

Chanyeol sucks in as much air as he can until his respiratory system goes back to normal, his heart no longer pounding hard in his chest. Sehun stays perched on top, his hair unruly and his expression looking cute and cheeky.

 

And completely unexpecting.

 

Shooting his arms forward, Chanyeol reaches towards Sehun's inner thighs, catching him completely off guard as he tickles the skin. Sehun shrieks above him as he pushes at Chanyeol's hands, unsuccessfully trying to pry them away.

 

"Hyung- please! Stop!" he cries out, but he's already lying back down on the bed, giving Chanyeol even easier access to his unprotected torso and neck, and Chanyeol takes the opportunity to crouch over him, fingers spidering across any exposed area.

 

To anyone else, it's the most unpleasant thing in the world, but Sehun  _ loves _ being tickled. He's always begging to wrestle with Chanyeol, who has no idea why Sehun enjoys the feeling of being poked relentlessly in the gut. It's adorable, though, the way Sehun wriggles and squeals like a little kid whenever Chanyeol raspberries against his neck.

 

He's blowing them all the way down Sehun's body, now, whose screams are even louder than the strange sound Chanyeol's lips make against his skin. He leaves a particularly large raspberry on Sehun's stomach as a grand finale, before looking up at his boyfriend's bright red face, covered in tears and deciding that Sehun's probably had enough.

 

Feeling tired, Chanyeol lies down next to a panting Sehun, cuddling up into his side as he listens to him catch his breath, the last few chuckles bubbling out into the quiet air. They're both a little sweaty and sticky, and Chanyeol wishes he had time to shower this evening on top of all his work.

 

_ Shit _ ,  _ the time _ , he thinks to himself, looking back at the clock and seeing that a good twelve minutes has gone by.

 

"Alright, Sehun." Chanyeol begins to uncurl himself from Sehun's arms. "Time to get out of bed."

 

"Nooooooooo," Sehun whines, wrapping all his limbs tightly around Chanyeol's frame. "It hasn't been ten minutes yet, don't get up."

 

"That's funny, the clock says it's been  _ more _ than ten minutes." Chanyeol chides as he sees Sehun's mouth form into another pout.

 

"Well, the clock must be fast, because it definitely has  _ not _ been ten minutes. It's only been one."

 

Chanyeol stares at his boyfriend incredulously. " _ One  _ minute? Sehun, how has it only been  _ one _ minute?"

 

"We spent 30 secs lying together, and another 30 secs tickling," Sehun states. "See? That's  _ one _ minute."

 

"And I suppose you were counting the whole time, then?"

 

"Yes, yes I was."

 

Chanyeol lets out a sigh, unsure of how to reason with Sehun's messed up logic. "Sehun, we've both really got to get to work."

 

"But you promised  _ ten _ minutes, hyung. You still owe me nine more." Sehun whinges.

 

"Ok, let's compromise," Chanyeol says, hoping to end this while it's still just a cute little game. "How about we get up in five minutes?"

 

" _ Nine _ minutes."

 

Sehun's starting to look genuinely sad, and Chanyeol knows that he can't  _ actually _ believe that only one minute has passed, but Sehun's really not budging on this.

 

"Six?"

 

"No.  _ Nine _ ."

 

Chanyeol frowns at Sehun, trying to ignore the knot that's starting to twist inside him. "I won't go any higher than seven."

 

"And  _ I _ won't go any lower than nine." Sehun insists.

 

" _ Sehun, _ " Chanyeol groans, but it comes out harsher than he would have liked, and his heart sinks when he sees Sehun flinch.

 

He rests a hand on Sehun's cheek, softly stroking and wanting to erase his hurt expression. "Eight minutes, then, ok?"

 

Chewing on his lip, Sehun takes a moment to finally respond. "Eight and a half."

 

Chanyeol can't help but chuckle as he pulls Sehun into his arms. "Alright, eight and a  _ half _ minutes, then."

 

Taking a deep breath filled with the strong floral scent of Sehun's shampoo, Chanyeol feels his boyfriend nuzzle into the crook of his neck, and now he knows Sehun's not alright.

 

"I’m sorry." Pressed up against his skin, Sehun's words come out muffled. "I know you’re really stressed about your essay.”

 

Chanyeol lets out a wavering sigh. “Just a bit," he replies, reaching around Sehun to lightly rub circles on his back. "I’m also worried about your exam, though.”

 

"I'm worried, too," Sehun admits, his voice almost drowned out in the small space between their bodies. "It's just that I've really missed you lately."

 

"You have?" Chanyeol asks. He shifts himself away from Sehun to get a proper glimpse of him.

 

He doesn't understand how Sehun misses him, how he could get a  _ chance _ to miss him. They live together in their shitty apartment, and Sehun's usually asleep while Chanyeol's at work. The only times they're apart are during lectures and tutes, which barely take up a few hours each day.

 

But the heavy look on Sehun's face, with his brows furrowed and averted eyes, proves he's being honest.

 

"I mean, I get we're together a lot," he starts, still unable to meet Chanyeol's gaze as he stares downwards into the cave of sheets on top of them. "But we're always busy with uni, or studying, or you're at work. And when we're not, we're dead tired and we go straight to sleep." Sehun's fingers fiddle with a corner of the pillow case, absentmindedly. "I just feel like we're not spending time  _ together  _ anymore."

 

It's not until Sehun's done talking that Chanyeol thinks he understands.

 

"I'm sorry, Sehun," Chanyeol says, bringing his hand to Sehun's cheek again. "I've been so busy lately, I haven't even noticed. I didn't realise you were upset about it."

 

Chanyeol pulls his head towards him, so close that their noses touch, Sehun's eyes finally looking up at him and crossing slightly as they try to focus.

 

He smiles slightly, and Chanyeol's heart lifts with relief. "It’s okay, hyung. We're both adults now, I know it can’t be helped." Sehun leaves a soft kiss on his lips before wrapping himself around Chanyeol's frame. "I’m just not ready to let go of you right this minute.”

 

Winding his arms tighter into their embrace, Chanyeol begins to appreciate how nice this afternoon truly is. "Take as long as you need."

 

Letting go of his stress for now, Chanyeol gives into his exhaustion as it weighs down on him, even heavier than Sehun's body as he snuggles on top of his chest. 

 

It comes so fast that he doesn't even notice himself drifting, not until it's too late and he doesn't care anymore, just wanting the moment to go on forever.

 

~

 

When he comes to, Chanyeol feels groggy, disorientated, the awful feeling of his body rejecting the nap he just took. He forces his brain to focus on reality, fighting at the gravity of sleep as he blinks his eyes open, the sight of Sehun's slumbering face bathed in orange greeting him.

 

_ Shit _ , he thinks to himself, sitting up to see that the sunset outside has invaded their whole bedroom,  _ we must have slept for at least an hour _ .

 

He lightly nudges Sehun's shoulder, stirring him awake, and he looks as tired as Chanyeol feels.

 

"Did I fall asleep?" he asks, pushing himself up to Chanyeol's level, his head hanging as he rubs at his eyes.

 

Sehun always wakes up like this, soft and floppy, another time when he reminds Chanyeol of a house cat.

 

"We both did," Chanyeol replies, unable to resist pulling his boyfriend back into him. He checks the bedside clock and fights a grimace. "It's 6:30."

 

"Oops," Sehun chuckles, every part of him still sagging against Chanyeol's body, who pecks the top of his head.

 

"I love you," Chanyeol mumbles, Sehun's hair tickling his lips.

 

"I love you, too," Sehun slurs in response.

 

"So." Chanyeol arches his back, stretching out his sore muscles. "Is it time to get up now?"

 

"Seven more minutes."

 

" _ Oh my god. _ "

 

"I'm just kidding!" Sehun defends, slowly shifting off of Chanyeol and their bed. "I'm ready to get up and do things now, but thank you for indulging me for so long."

 

He looks back at Chanyeol, his gaze warm and loving, before jumping up and walking across the room, his feet pattering on the wood floor as he reaches for a strewn t-shirt, like nothing has happened.

 

It's time for them both to jump into action, Chanyeol decides as he rolls out of bed to join Sehun. The stress still hasn't caught up with him yet, though, and Chanyeol feels more relaxed and happy than he has in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: thank you so much for making it this far in my fic!!! I really hope you liked it~~~
> 
> If you liked it, please please PLEASE leave a comment, even if it’s only one word, because it’ll 100% make me happy and i just love comments…!
> 
> Please also consider reading my other two chanhun fics if you’re in the mood for some smut, because the other two are VERY smutty… but also very cute
> 
> And of course I will be writing more chanhun in the future, so if you love them as much as i do, please stick around!
> 
> AND PLEASE come talk to me and be my friend on twitter, tumblr, ask/fm and also curiouscat, I am @poodleyeol for all of them <3


End file.
